Nori Uchimoto
Nori Uchimoto '(団本儀, ''Uchimoto Nori) was a notable member of the Uchimoto Clan before the warring states period. He ended the clashes between his clan and the Kamishiro Clan, and founded together at their request a village which he named Ōkamigakure. He also became the village’s '''First Village Head (初代里長, Shodai Sato-osa) and ruled it together with his wife, Annaisha Uchimoto, until his death. Background Nori was born in the Uchimoto Clan as the leader’s nephew. He was the youngest child in a family with eight children, and also the fifth son. He remained motherless at a very young age and thus he was raised by one of his older sisters. During childhood, he was trained mostly by his father or older brothers, and sometimes by his uncle, who was the leader of the clan. He was taught calligraphy and the basis of history and geography by his uncle. In his teens, Nori had shown a great interest in jewelry making and poetry writing. Thanks to those remarkable skills, the shinobi met his future wife, Annaisha Uchimoto. Nori became the next head of the clan shortly after his uncle was killed by an arrow. At a certain point after his investment as the leader of the clan, he married Annaisha, and due to her wise advises, Nori managed to create peace with the Kamishiro Clan survivors. Together they founded the village and Nori was named the village head of the settlement. He fathered four children, three boys: Susumu, Sadao and Buretsu and one girl: Kayo. He was personally involved in each of his children’s education, but he favored his first born: Susumu, to whom he passed down his skills and knowledge. At one point, he wrote Ōkamigakure’s First Code of Laws and laid the foundation of an agricultural industry and economy. Shortly, before his death, he invested his first son as the next village head and gave important political positions to his remaining children. He died in his early seventies and was buried next to his wife, at Ōkamigakure’s Cemetery. Personality Nori Uchimoto was described by his contemporaries as a pious, compassionate, kind, generous and modest man and by scholars a discreet, balanced, law-abiding and wise ruler. He was also praised as being uncompromising against all illegal, oppressive acts committed by the powerful against the powerless. In describing him his contemporaries, including his beloved wife, noted a soft, sweet, understanding note in his voice. As a parent, the shinobi loved his four children, especially his only daughter, Kayo, and fulfilled every single wish she had. Even if he loved his sons, he gave them a strict education in order to form them as real shinobi and humans. Towards Annaisha, Nori was seen as a respectful husband and was confident in his wife’s skills. He gladly accepted her counsels and in his free time, to show his gratitude, he was making her patiently beautiful jewelries and was composing for her short love poems. When his wife died, he felt his whole world is falling apart, and became more careless and serious. Appearance Nori was a man of tall stature with tanned skin, who possessed light blue pupil-less eyes and shoulder-length grey hair kept back out of his face by a black bandana emblazoned with a blue Uchimoto Clan symbol. He also had at the corner of his mouth a small scar and wore a orange standard armor of his era, under which he had a simple black suit. Abilities There are not many preserved documents about his abilities, nevertheless a few are saying that he had a vast knowledge in Water Release Techniques. Its said he was a master of Water Release techniques during his life, being able to alter the whole battlefield by using Water Release: Black Water Mausoleum. When he attacked his opponents he used water whips to immobilize them. He also developed a series of techniques in order to obtain water in devoid of any obvious water sources, such as air, plants and if it was really necessary: living beings. Legacy At the time of Nori's death, Ōkamigakure was seen as an important granary by the other shinobi, due to its strong agricultural system, the well being of its citizens and the abundance of staple foods for everybody. The administrative and legal reforms, which earned him popularity as a leader, ensured Ōkamigakure's survival until present days. After his death, Nori Uchimoto also let an important cultural treasure as a poet and jeweler. Trivia *The name "Nori" (儀) means "rule" or "ceremony" and the surname "Uchimoto" (団本) means "inside the origin". *His hobbies were writing poetry and making jelwels. *His favourite food was tonkatsu. *His favourite phrase was: "Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." Reference *Nori Uchimoto is an OC created for the Naruto RPC Universe by Miroslava Banshí *Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Category:FINAL Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Pre-Gen Category:Original Character Category:Kage Category:Ōkamigakure